dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pressure Point Attack
is a technique used by many fighters. Overview By touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. Usage Although not a true usage of Pressure Point Attack, General Blue's Two Shot Telekinesis featured a similar premise due to the enhanced ropes binding the pressure points of those affected to such an extent that they effect paralysis. Mercenary Tao uses this technique with his tongue to kill General Blue (Shitatsuki), and with his index finger to kill the tailor he forces to repair his outfit (Yubitsuki). Tien Shinhan swiftly hits a Sumo Wrestler with an atemi against in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and his opponent then collapses. Master Roshi uses a Pressure Point Attack as Jackie Chun during the 22nd World Tournament to paralyze Man-Wolf. To do so, Roshi jabs Man-Wolf in the forehead with two fingers (Kanashibari no Jutsu). Goku uses a Pressure Point Attack during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament preliminaries to knock out King Chappa by using a single chop to the neck. In Future Trunks' timeline, immediately prior to fighting Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 for the last time at Pepper Town, Future Gohan utilizes the Pressure Point Attack via a chop to the neck from behind on Future Trunks after feigning relentment on letting the boy accompany him to fight them, reasoning that he would not forgive himself if Future Trunks ended up killed in the fight. In Dragon Ball Z, Majin Vegeta uses a Pressure Point Attack in the form of a chop to the back of Goku's neck,Dragon Ball Z episode 233, "The Losses Begin" and later on his son and Goten (the latter telling him off for his actions to the former immediately beforehand),Dragon Ball Z episode 237, "Final Atonement" both times so that he could fight Majin Buu alone (and in the latter case, sacrifice himself). In Dragon Ball Super, the God of Destruction Beerus defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a Pressure Point Attack during their confrontation on King Kai's Planet, rendering him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. The legendary assassin Hit from Universe 6 is also a user of this technique under the name of Vital Point Attack, which he uses in conjunction with his Time-Skip technique. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. With the advanced energy control of the True Golden Frieza state, Frieza can hit foes in their pressure points to cause them to expand and explode. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, General Tao also uses it to kill Lieutenant Blue. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Neiz utilizes a Pressure Point Attack in the form of an elbow to the neck on Krillin to knock him out, just as the latter attempted to warn Gohan that Dore was right behind him. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a Pressure Point Attack during their confrontation on King Kai's Planet, rendering him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. On Earth, he uses chopsticks to perform two swift pressure point strikes on Piccolo, rendering him unconscious as well. He later uses a Pressure Point to knock Vegeta out after the latter's angry attack. Whis uses one when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie, putting him in sleep for three years. Video Game Appearances In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku defeats Frieza by immobilizing his body with a Pressure Point Attack, and then either leaves him there or follows up by finishing him with a Super Kamehameha. The Pressure Point Attack used by Beerus to defeat Android 18 is part of a Super Attack called Beerus' Counterattack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and Whis' neck chop appears in the game as well, under the name I Won't Let You! In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears in the form of Whis' Strike of Revelation. In the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Future Trunks uses the Pressure Point Attack neck chop to knock out his father Vegeta, after Vegeta, Great Ape Bardock, and the Future Warrior defeat Dark Broly on Earth in Age 762, in order to prevent further alterations to the timeline and to keep his father from questioning them about Bardock and Broly. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Strike of Revelation returns as one of Whis' Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Whis' Training which appears as part of the Masters Pack DLC. Additionally there is a variation of Whis' Strike of Revelation called Finishing Blow which is depicted as a weaker version of Strike Revelation which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Whis' Initiation Test to train under him as part of the Masters Pack DLC. Also in the main story, Majin Vegeta uses it to knock out Trunks and Goten so Piccolo could take them away before Vegeta killed himself with Final Explosion in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu like in the original history. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Future Piccolo uses the technique to knock out a young Future Gohan before he he goes to confront the Androids similar how Future Gohan would do the same to Future Trunks years later. Gallery Trivia *This technique is shown to be used by at least two professional assassins (Mercenary Tao of Universe 7 and Hit of Universe 6) in the series as an efficient killing method. **This in contrast with it's more common use as a method to subdue a target (friend or foe). *In Xenoverse 2, Cell mentions General Blue's death if the Future Warrior wears his Uniform though he is confused as his data on General Blue states he was killed by a tongue unaware it was a Pressure Point Attack delivered by Mercenary Tao which causes Cell to assume it is an error in his data on General Blue. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques